


For One Day

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“On your day off, you’re hanging out with your co-workers, <i>fishing</i>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For One Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #439 "free day"

“Thanks for doing this on such short notice, Tim,” said Sarah, balancing the box on her hip. “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“I was up anyway,” McGee told her. “I’m meeting Tony and Gibbs later, we’re going fishing.”

“Fishing?” his sister laughed. “On your day off, you’re hanging out with your co-workers, _fishing_?”

“I can fish. Okay, I understand the theory behind fishing. But Gibbs is going to teach us.”

Sarah shook her head. “Whatever, Tim. Have fun.”

He opened the apartment door for her. “I will,” said McGee. “I’ll bring you a fish.”

She smiled. “We’ll see.”

THE END


End file.
